Animal Psychic
While most psychic abilities affect other humans, some psychics use their talents on the "lower" animals. The actual method of communication may vary. Some psychis bark or growl at the animal. Others use dressage gestures, even if the animal has never even seen a trainer before. A few simply speak their native language (or even an imaginary one) and hear the animal speak it back to them. Animals may communicate with the psychic, though the information they relate should be limited by their intelligence and perceptions. Animal psychics may use their power on any mammal, lizard, or bird with no change in the difficulty. In fact, highly intelligent animals (chimpanzees, dolphins, gorillas) or well-trained animals (dogs, horses, circus or show animals) are more susceptible to Animal Psychic. At the Storyteller's discretion, reduce the difficulty by one or two. Fish are harder to control; increase the difficulty by two. Insect minds are too simple (or perhaps too different) for the psychic to affect. Roll: Charisma + Animal Ken • Communication: The psychic may "speak" with a single animal, allowing two-way communication with the beast. This communication does not give the psychic control over the animal, though misunderstandings may be explained away. Roll at difficulty 6. •• Command: The psychic can command the animal to perform for him. The animal will not endanger itself for the psychic. However, it can do any trick the psychic can adequately describe. Under certain circumstances, an animal will attack for the psychic, though it would be under circumstances where the animal had some proclivity toward attacking in the first place. A police dog might bring someone to the ground, or a hungry tiger might go after a hunter. Roll at difficulty 7, with modifiers depending on the complexity of the command (plus one for a rather complex comand or one to which the animal is ambivalent; minus one for something it would do anyway). ••• Mass Communication: This power works like the Communication power, though it now works on all animals within earshot. Additionally, the psychic may communicate with multiple animals simultaneously. Roll at difficulty 6, plus one for each additional species of animal in the area of communication. •••• Mind Link: With this power, the psychic joins his mind with that of a single animal. Once the link is established, the psychic's and the animal's minds are linked until the psychic drops the connection. While linked, the psychic can perceive whatever the animal perceives. She can also communicate with the animal, using any of the lesser Animal Psychic powers, with the difficulty reduced by one. The drawback to this power is that if the animal is injured, the mental feedback injures the psychic. For every lethal would level the animal takes, the psychic takes one bashing wound level (soakable normally). Difficulty is 8. ••••• Domination: This ability gives the psychic total control of an animal's mind. It will do whatever the psychic wishes, even at the cost of its own life. Roll at difficulty 8 and spend 1 Willpower. The animal will explicitly follow one command. The command may be conditional ("if somebody attacks me, then kill him") but it cannot be conjunctional ("follow the scent of this shirt and attack him"). Source: Sorcerers (Revised) Category:Numina